Without Light
by FuFox22
Summary: With an approaching tournament Raiden seeks to maintain balance among the realms. He believes the very fate of a peoples may rest in the hands of one woman. Too bad no one ever told Lilly, should have packed more underwear.


Yay my first story! No much to say. Please enjoy and leave a comment if you like.

* * *

A flash of lightning streaked across the evening sky above the Lin Kuei temple. As the thunder roared overhead the Grandmaster stood outside with his second in command and watched in the courtyard. Suddenly a bolt hit the ground and a man emerged from the light. "Lord Raiden welcome," Both assassins gave a slight bow to the thunder god. "Smoke, Sub-Zero, I am glad the Lin Kuei have agreed to take on this mission." The thunder god spoke with an air of clarity as he addressed the two men. "It is an honor, and if you believe this will benefit the forces of light then it is our duty to assist." Sub-Zero, the Grandmaster bowed slightly once more. Raiden gave a slight nod. "We must now make haste. I am afraid the forces of darkness know of our objective." With a burst of lightning and thunder all three men were gone.

* * *

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" The alarm clock screamed on the nightstand next to the bed. Leliana lazily reached over trying to hit the snooze button without fallout. "Just a little more." "Mreow?" "You ain't helping fatty." She replied to the fat calico whose fuzzy butt of fur was now partially getting her face. Success, finally she smacked the alarm clock silencing the beast. "Ugh remind never to move the alarm clock farther away so it will remind me to wake up when it goes off." The cat did not reply as she rolled back over to savor her five more minutes inside the warm bed. Before too long the ritual started again, but this time the brunette actual got up and put on her robe for she knew if she didn't then she would just sleep the whole day away.

With Tiger following on all fours they made their way into the kitchen to start the morning's ritual. Tiger's incessant meowing and attempts to trip his owner meant that he would get feed first, as was his right, and after Leliana would prepare the elixir of life, coffee. She turned around, turned on the TV, and flipped on the news in the small living room of her apartment. The noise filled the apartment as she went back to the kitchen to put away some dishes. All was the same as any other Saturday morning, until and loud banging was heard coming from her front door. Leliana yelped in surprise. She wasn't expecting anyone today, and it was the weekend maintenance wouldn't come over unless it was an emergency. Maybe it was Mike next door? Again the door banged.

"Cool your jets! I'm on my way." She walked over to the white metal door and leaned forward to look out the peep hole. Three tall oddly dressed men were standing outside in her hallway.

'What the hell? Chain lock is staying on.' She thought to herself.

"Um… can I help you all?" She asked though the crack of the door.

"Are you Leliana Caitlin Fuchs?" One man asked with an odd large brim straw hat.

"Yes…" She replied with a raised eyebrow, it was then she noticed how "well fit" these individuals were, and she became even more leery.

"I am Raiden a defender of Earthrealm. My companions and I need to speak with you. It is of the up most importance." Leliana stood there for a second just staring. The guy looked so serious when he said that. Maybe he had mental disorder?

"Right I'm just gona shut the door and call the cops now okay? Okay, buh bye…" As she went to shut the door one black footed boot prevented her from closing it. A broad shoulder man dressed in blue stood in the way. Leliana jumped back she knew there was no way she was going to win at a "close the door war" with this guy. Quickly she ran to her kitchen room to grab the phone to dial for help. The sound of the chain snapping and to door shutting caused her heart to plummet.

"Please Ms. Fuchs we mean you no harm."

_"Cook County sheriff's departments please state your emergency." _But, she never got to state her emergency the same blue masked man had pulled out the phone jack. She looked up at him all color drained from her face, heart pounding, and mouth agape.

"Enough Sub-Zero, She is scared enough as it is." The man in the hat stated in voice of authority, "Please Ms. Fuchs we did not come here to harm you. We just need to speak with you. Your life is in danger."

'Um… you could say that again.' She thought to herself. The tallest man dressed in gray let out a little chuckle.

"Please if we could sit down and talk." The one call Raiden gestured to the small table in her kitchen. Seeming as she had no choice she wearily sat down at one end while Raiden sat down in front of her, the other two stood silently.

"So what do want to talk about that is so important as to break in my house?" Leliana asked her sarcasm returning to try and help make light of the situation.

"As I said before I am Raiden and my companions here are Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero and his second in command, Smoke. We are defends of Earthrealm and I believe you are at risk of being taken by the forces of darkness." Leliana watched as he gestured to each masked man. It was now when heart rate had finally started to come down that she had a chance to look at them. The one called Sub-Zero was tall and broad. He wore a blue and black outfit with short sleeves, gauntlets and tall boots covered in plates with a dragon motif. His eyes were a deep piecing blue that only added to his cold exterior. While the man Smoke standing beside him was taller and leaner. He was dressed in black and covered with plates of armor?! This was insanity! At least he was not scowling at her with his steely gray eyes. She could not see either man's face as it was covered up by some sort of mask. Raiden with his large straw hat and flowing blue and white robes radiated an air of power. His eyes literal glowed! How the hell did she not see all this in the peep hole!?

'Should have called 911 to begin with.' She thought to herself.

"Okay Luke Skywalker and gang, you're telling me the Dark Vader and his troops are coming to get me and you're here to what save the day?" Raiden looked confused at the women.

Smoke cleared his throat. "I believe she is being sarcastic, Lord Raiden."

Raiden nodded. "Yes, quite. Tell me Ms. Fuchs have you ever experienced anything unusual in your life?"

"Well does today count?" Raiden sighed.

"I believe perhaps it would be better to just come out and say everything, Lord Raiden." Sub-Zero commented clearly annoyed as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Leliana have you ever heard of the Fay?" "You mean like fairies?" Raiden smiled.

"Yes, they are naturally from this realm, but due to influence of other realms they were hunted down and killed for their magical properties and connection with spirits. Your family, you Ms. Leliana Fuchs are a Fay."

Leliana sat there wide eyed over Raiden's statement... and started laughing. "Okay, okay I think I need some coffee." Leliana let out a sigh and continued chuckling as she got up from her seat to pour a cup from the percolator. Raiden looked back at the other men and shrugged.

"I know this must be confusing, but please my Lady listen to Lord Raiden." Smoke interjected.

"Oh, I'm listening. I just need some coffee to make sure that I'm not suffering from a serious case of sleep deprivation, anyway continue." Raiden sighed as he watched her spoon some sugar into the hot cup.

"Fearing their extinction many of the fays moved to the realm of Edenia seeking protection. There magic and healing properties were openly welcome among the Edenian people unlike among the mortal men. Those that remained on earth stayed hidden. When Edenia and Outworld merged the fays were once again hunted until Mortal Kombat separated the two realms again. After a pact was made between all realms that the fays were to be protected for fear of their extinction would place the natural order out of balance. That pact has been dissolved and the sorcerer Quan Chi of the nether realm has been abducting your people. Your…"

"Wait, wait, wait…" Leliana interrupted as took back her seat. Tiger jumped up on her lap demanding his morning butt scratch as she sipped on the coffee.

"So let me get this straight some guy named Quinoa wants to kidnap me, because I'm some magical little fairy. Did I get that right?" She laughed again.

"Quan Chi." Sub-Zero corrected with eyes narrowed.

"We believe he is seeking to manipulate that natural affinity your kind has with spirits, and your family has always had amazing affinity to the spirit world. Surely you have noticed it."

"Noticed what?"

"Spirits, can you not feel that all about you. It is like vortex of energy around you. I and the other could feel it even outside this building. You are like a beacon my dear."

"All I sense is I am never going drinking with my co-works again."

Sub-Zero exhale noisily. "It would be better to just take her and go."

"No Sub-Zero that is not our way. Please Leliana, your grandfather came to me seeking your protection. I do not wish to see harm come to you." Leliana went wide eyed. "My grandfather don't joke. You didn't know him."

"Serge was a friend and healer to the forces of light. He came to me when your parents died and sought protection on your behalf."

"My parents…" The color once again drained from her face and her heart fell to the pits of her stomach.

"Your grandfather cared so much for you Leliana. All he ever spoke of in his golden years was his little Lilly." Leliana stared down at the cup of coffee firmly grasped in between her two hands.

"How dare you bring my Paw-Paw into this insanity. I don't know who the hell you are but get out." She growled out in a low voice.

"Leliana," Raiden began again.

"GET OUT!" She yelled.

"Please calm down and let me explain." The thunder god rose up extending an arm trying to calm the enraged girl.

"No you've done enough, get the hell out of my house you psycho paths!"

"Please Lady Leliana," Smoke interjected once again.

"I don't want your help, GET OUT!" She threw the coffee mug. It was easily dodge by the thunder god and smashing against the wall painting it brown. All was silent. Leliana stood there staring at the table. She could hear the shuffling of feet, the opening of the door, and then it's closing. Finally when she heard the footsteps descend down the metal staircase in the hall did she look up again. Tears fell freely now down her checks. She knelt down to the shattered remains of the coffee mug and began to pick up the pieces. Tiger started to slink in after her outburst. Leliana looked up at him. "What a waste of coffee." She sighed heavily. "If I had known it would only take a crazy lady outburst to get rid of them I would have done that in the first place!" She laughed sarcastically and the tears continued to fall. Tiger strode towards her, his fluffy tail tickling her nose as he went to rub against her. Leliana smiled faintly; at least she had her cat.


End file.
